I will always love you
by seblaines
Summary: Sebastian writes a poem about Blaine.   N/A: I got some inspiration from the movie " 10 things I hate about you"


Creative Writing suck.

Really, it does suck. Especially if you are at a public school. It's the worst thing in life besides beer without alcohol and Rebbeca Black's voice. It's a room full of stupid kids that smell like trash, plus an old teacher that looks like she was Audrey's Hepburn grandmother. Seriously, what is wrong with this people? Sebastian didn't know. Actually, he didn't even know how he was there in the first place. Oh, actually he does. He's not there because he likes to write long and boring papers. He's there because of _him_.

Yes, Blaine Anderson everybody. The reason why Sebastian had transferred to that horrible school after regionals, the reason why he had joined the Glee Club, even when 90% of the people there still hated him, and the reason why he was stuck in that classroom where his hand hurt because of the amount of stuff he had to write. '_'Fuck you, Anderson_.'' The boy thought, sighting. At the other side of the room, Kurt Hummel was sending kisses to Blaine, that had a huge smiled in his face. Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying not to throw up because of the amount of sugar of their relationship between the hobbit and the fairy. He quickly looked at the teacher, who was writing something in the huge board.

'' Poetry'' The old lady said, turning around to face her students. '' Is a form of literary art, that was created a long time ago. Now, I want all of you to write a poem about anything. It can be about your daily life, about love, anger, anything. Everyone must do it because it's part of your grade.'' She warned, looking directly at some jocks that were talking. They stopped and rolled their eyes, picking up their notebooks. Sebastian did the same and started writing.

After a few minutes, he gave up. Nothing was coming in his head. He had a writer's block. '' I'm screwed'' he said in low tone, looking at his watch. Then his eyes focused on another thing. The way Blaine's hair were getting curly because it was too hot there, and the way his hands moved perfectly while was writing; How adorable his face got when he didn't know what to write more… Sebastian found himself smiling as he admired his crush across the classroom. He turned himself, going back to work. He looked at the blank page of his notebook, and then he looked at that boy again. And with that, something came to his mind.

When the teacher told everyone to drop their pencils, Sebastian had just finished his work, and went back to contemplate the dorkiness of Blaine Anderson, he was brought back to reality by the sound of his name being called by the teacher.

'' Mrs. Smythe, can you please read your poem for us?'' The woman said, staring the boy, who was sweating.

'' Me? Are you sure of that?'' He said, biting his lower lip. The teacher sighed and crossed her arms, giving him a scaring look. '' Fine.'' He said, picking up his notebook while he heard the entire classroom laugh quietly. The boy stood in front of the board and start reading loudly:

''_I hate you._

_Seriously, I do. _

_I hate every single part of you, _

And I hate that I love them too.''

He closed his eyes for a minute, and then he looked at Blaine, that had a confusing look on his face.

'' _I hate the way he makes you happy,_

_And the way you look at him,_

_When you should be looking at him,_

_I hate the fact that I will never have you like he does_

_And maybe not be happy like I want _

_Because that's the way life goes._

_He gets you, I'm broken_

_And some words will never be spoken.''_

Tears started falling of Sebastian's face, but he couldn't stop looking at Blaine, he needed to get that out of his chest, it was the only chance he got.

'' _But, what I hate the most it's that I love you._

_I always did._

_And I will always do._''

Unable to stop the tears, the broken boy ran out of the classroom and went home, in attempt to forget about everything, to make the pain go away. He arrived at his house, made his way quickly upstairs and got into his bedroom, sitting beside his bed, crying quietly so no one could hear him. After some time, he heard something and looked at his cell phone, realizing he got new message from… Blaine?

'' _Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You may not know_

_But I love you too._''

Sebastian didn't even have time to think about that because suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it; tears started falling immediately again when he looked at the one who was standing outside his bedroom. Blaine stepped closer to him and wiped his tears with his thumb, before pulling him closer to a kiss. – Always did, always will. – he mumbled against the other boy's lip.


End file.
